gleetsgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ollie Smythe
Full Name and any Nicknames: Oliver Carter Declan Smythe. OCD Smythe and Pixie Boy (He played a pixie in a play and it stuck) Age: 14 Grade: 9. Freshman. Gender: Male Sexuality: Straight Religion: Christian (He's extremely religious) Description of Appearance: He stands at 5'9, but insists he's still growing, and has pale blue eyes that contrasts perfectly with his pale skin and freckles (they're not freckles as he's constantly pointed out). He has light brown hair, that he likes to style into a faux hawk. He has a wiry athletic figure and is reasonably strong from constant exercise. He has a very kind smile. Oliver's Style The first two shots are what represents what he wears. A jacket, plain shirt, jeans and belt along with the first shoes he finds. He doesn't tend to dress up, not opting for anything too fancy. He also sport glasses, due to night time reading and are thick yellow rimmed. Personality: Always carrying around his pocket bible, you've probably already guess he's religious. He often recites lines from there, which tends to get on peoples nerves. But don't get him wrong, it certainly doesn't mean he's not sarcastic, flirty or at times rude. He has a very sarcastic sense of humour, and is often joking around, making people laugh, even if it's at other peoples expense at times (not that he does it intentionally, it just slips out). Please remember though, he is probably the most flirtatious guy you'll ever meet. He can charm the pants off any girl he liked if he wanted. But he's not a bad guy for it. He just likes being with girls, and making them happy. He often ends up dating a girl a likes. At times though he can also be rude, but it's never really intentional, he just talks before thinking. He's not always the guy with the most friends, as people can be put off by his OCD, and has to have everything perfect, clean, and collected. It often freaks some people out. He's also very protective of those he cares for. Parents: Sebastian Smythe (Biological Father), Charlie Miller (Adoptive Father) and Annie Fine (Surrogate) Backstory: Oliver is Sebastian and Charlie's second child. When his older sister Rebecca was two, the two decided they wanted a second, this time being Sebastian's biologically. They wanted them to have the same mother though, so they tracked down Annie, the surrogate for Rebecca, and she agreed to have Oliver for them. Annie is still in their lives, but not a lot. The occasional phone call, Skype sessions and rare meets due to the fact she lives in France now. Oliver's religious ways come from Charlie, who is Christian. He's been taught to be confident, kind and chivalrous. He's also always been close with Rebecca, who is extremely protective of him. He's been doing theatre since he was four, Sebastian instantly getting him into it. He's starred in countless numbers of plays and musicals, often getting the lead nowadays. Relationship History: Getting his first girlfriend at nine, he's had three since. They have all lasted quite some time, as he's not the kind to date then ditch. He prefers to have a good time with them first, and if they break up, then so be it. Likes and Dislikes: Singing, Christianity, everything neat, tidy and clean and reading, performing - Likes Disorganization, homophobia, being bullied for his OCD, having to repeat himself and when his sister tries to dress him up - Dislikes Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Glee Club, God Squad, Straight-Gay Alliance Club and Theatre Group Possible Portrayer: Colton Haynes Any ideas for storylines?: Maybe Emma could help him with his OCD when things get bad? Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): He can speak French. GLEE CLUB SPECIFIC: Audition Song: No Second Prize by Jimmy Barnes Favourite Type of Music/Artist: Neil Diamond, Jimmy Barnes, Tears For Fears, Music before the 2000's. Any other songs: I'd Die to Be With You by Jimmy Barnes I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi Crazy by Aerosmith Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Smythe Family